New York Adventures
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: Beck gets an acting job in Morgan and Christina's new movie. he has to move to New York for a while. how will he cope with loads of surprises and will the beauty of one girl distract him? rated T to be safe xx R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Beck's POV**

"Omg! I can't believe it!" I said as I opened the letter.

Andre turned to look at me and said, "What can't you believe?"

I said, "I got the job!"

Tori said, "Which job?"

I said, "The one in the movie that Morgan and Christina Ross are making! I've got to go to New York in a few days. Pull out of school."

Jade said, "Great!"

I said, "Glad you think so."

Cat came running over. She squealed, "Guess what! Morgan and Christina Ross are making a new movie!"

I said, "I know. I got a part in it! I'm going to New York."

* * *

That night I was in my RV. I left for New York tomorrow. But, first I had to make sure I went to the farewell party Cat decided to throw me. I decided to pack all my things tonight apart from the clothes for tomorrow. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Cat. She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to my parents garden. I gasped.

There was a big banner which said '_Congratulations and farewell'_

It was soon quite late. Around 11. I can't remember. We were now having karaoke. Tori and Cat were doing a duet. I think the song is called LA Boyz. The only words I managed to catch are '**_LA Boyz come play with me' _**_and '__**Give it up for the LA Boyz'**_

Jade had then decided to pull me up on the stage and do a duet with her. I don't think I actually sung though. She just wanted me on the stage whilst she sung. Cat then joined in. they were singing Give it up. I remember that from that restaurant when they battled those girls.

* * *

It was soon the next day. Everyone was saying goodbye to me.

**Tori's POV**

I wish he didn't have to go. I know that we're friends and that this is his career but do you ever get that feeling when you know something isn't right?

He came over to me. I hugged him and said, "Good luck in New York." He smiled at me.

**Robbie's POV**

I can't believe he is actually going. He's lucky. Gets to miss out on school.

I went to him and said, "Beck. Good luck!"

**Beck's POV**

Tori and Robbie had just said goodbye to me. Now I gotta go to Cat, Jade, Andre, my parents and Trina. On second thoughts. Not Trina. Stay away from her.

I walked over to Cat. I said, "Bye little red." She said, "Bye Beck. Remember that the taxis are Yellow. Don't get into a car that doesn't say taxi on it." She laughed at her words. I laughed at her and pulled her in for a hug.

I then moved onto Andre. We said our goodbyes pretty quickly. I guess I'm not as close to him as I am to Cat or Tori. Then I made my way over to my parents. I was there for a good ten minutes listening to dad going on and on about safety and girls. He still isn't me and Jade's break-up. Jade made her way over to me. She was still hung over. I laughed at her. She hugged me and said, "Beck. I hope you do well." I thought for a bit.

Yep. That was the nicest thing she has ever told me.

I then said, "Right guys. I'm off. Bye" they all shouted, "Bye!"

I grabbed my bags and got onto the plane.

* * *

**A/N so guys xx how is this? please review if you read. I want to know if its good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie's POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon. I had just come back from a lunch date with Tony. I was just in my room texting Tony. We were really serious now. I think we've been together for nearly a year! There was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. Morgan stood there.

He said, "Hey Jessie. Will you please drive to the airport? I have a guest coming to stay. His name is Beck. He's staring in my new movie."

I nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll go pick him up now." He thanked me and left. I went into the main room. No one was in there. I went straight down to the lobby. Tony was there and he looked sad. I walked over to him. I said, "Hey Big Guy!"

He looked up and said, "Hey."

I said, "What's up?"

He said, "My parents are splitting up. They've been married 25 years."

I said, "Oh. Poor you. I'm just popping out. You want me to come back after and make you feel better?" he nodded and said, "Thanks Jess. You're the best." He kissed my cheek and I left. I got to the airport and went inside. I was waiting by gate 10. Beck's flight came in just about now.

There were soon people coming out. I waited. Morgan had sent me a picture of who to look for. I soon spotted him.

**Beck's POV**

I came out the gate. The flight had been horrific. It was crowded and really awkward. I was looking around for someone Morgan could've mentioned to me. It was then I spotted her. Her fiery red hair which tumbled in slight curls and her brown eyes. I walked over to her. It was then I realised her stomach. She said, "Hey. I'm Jessie. You must be Beck?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Do I know you?"

She shook her head and said, "No. I work for Morgan. I'm their kids' nanny. He sent me to pick you up."

I nodded and said, "Well. Shall we get back?" She nodded and we walked out of the airport with my suitcases and got into the car. We then began the long drive home.

I said, "So, Jessie is it?" She nodded at me. I carried on with, "Pregnant?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. 7 months. My boyfriend and I are really looking forward to it." I sighed. Boyfriend. :(

We drove the rest of way back in silence.

**Luke's POV**

I sighed as I got pulled into the screening room by Emma. Dad was in there. He wanted to talk to us all or something.

He said, "Okay kids. A guy called Beck is coming to stay. Jessie's just gone to go and fetch him. I don't want this to be another Jordan Taylor moment okay guys? Emma. Don't go chasing after him as he's Jessie's age. Luke, no pranks on him okay?" I nodded.

Dad carried on with, "Zuri and Ravi. No taking his phone and calling people to tell them things which aren't true. You know how much trouble you got in last time. And Ravi, keep Mrs Kipling away from Beck. We don't know what he's like with giant lizards." Ravi nodded too.

He then said, "Mr Daddy. What about Mowgli, Sanjay, Gupta, Slumdog, Kumar, Ravi Junior, Scooter, Rikki, Tikki, Tavi, Mohandas, and Padma?"

Dad said, "Keep them away too!" We all nodded.

The lift soon pinged. We all ran into the room.

* * *

**A/N I know these chapters are short but hey. better they're short than not there at all! can you please review this once you've read it? I want to know what people think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a police officer. Morgan said, "What the hell is going on? Where's Jessie and Beck?"

The officer said, "Mr Ross. Can I speak to you alone please?"

He nodded. The kids all got in the lift.

* * *

They went down to the lobby. Emma said, "Tony. What's up?"

He said, "Oh. If you haven't heard I'd better not tell you. I think your mum and dad would prefer to tell you." They all nodded.

Emma said, "Why were you crying earlier? When Jessie left?"

He said, "Oh. My parents are divorcing. They've been married for 25 years."

Ravi said, "Poor you Tony. I'm so sorry for you."

* * *

Upstairs, Morgan sat at the table in the kitchen with the police officer. He and the officer had a mug in front of them. Morgan said, "What's up?"

The officer said, "Can we please wait for your wife?" He nodded.

Just then, Christina ran through the kitchen door. She said, "Morgan. Why have I had a call from the police? Oh, hi Sir." She nodded a greeting to the police officer.

He said, "Sit down Mrs Ross." She sat next to her husband, on the opposite side of the table to the officer.

The officer said, "Mr and Mrs Ross. We have some news."

Christina gripped her husband's hand and said, "What kind of news? Is it the kids?"

He said, "It's about Mr Oliver and Miss Prescott." Christina said, "Who are they?"

The officer said, "They go by the names of Beck and Jessie?" Morgan gasped.

The police officer said, "They haven't done anything. You don't have to bail them out. That's what you're thinking."

Christina said, "What happened? Who's Beck?" Morgan said, "The actor from Hollywood Arts I wanted in my new movie."

Christina said, "What happened to him and Jessie?"

The police officer said, "They had an accident. They were on their way back and drunk driver smashed into the side of them. They're in a bad way. Can you possibly give us any details about them to give to the hospital? They're in the ambulance now."

Morgan said, "Jessie has a boyfriend, Tony. Have you contacted him?" the police officer nodded.

Morgan carried on with, "Jessie is 7 months pregnant. She is 19. Beck is 17 and has lots of close friends. You will need to contact his friends, his parents and Jessie's parents. Or do you want us to do that?"

He said, "Well. If you contact those people as you have numbers. I will get back to the station." They shook his hand and he left.

* * *

Downstairs, the four kids were comforting Tony over his parents' divorce. There was a ding in the lift. The police officer stepped out. He said, "Tony." Tony smiled at him. The officer left.

Morgan and Christina came down. Luke ran to them and said, "Have you two been crying?" They nodded. Zuri said, "Why?"

Tony said, "Haven't said anything."

Christina said, "Guys. Come sit down. We have bad news."

They all sat down. Morgan said, "You know I said about the guy who was coming to stay?" they nodded.

Morgan continued with, "Well. He isn't coming for a few days. Jessie went to go and pick him up from the airport. On the way home their car was hit by a drunken driver. They've been rushed to hospital. Jessie is worse than Beck."

Emma said, "Tony I'm so sorry." He smiled and said, "It's fine. I'm off to the hospital now. When I come back, I'll tell you all how they are and visiting times." They nodded.

Morgan said, "Tony. Let me drive you to the hospital." He thanked him.

* * *

**A/N So guys x sorry I haven't updated in a while. been writing other fanfics. please review? I am really enjoying writing this! don't want to end it xx**

**has anyone noticed how I seem to enjoy making the bad things happen to Jessie? I don't know why. she's my fav character xx anyways, just review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV**

It was lunch. It was this morning that Beck left for New York. I twizzled some noodles on my fork. Cat was her usual peppy self. She didn't seem to care that Beck was gone. Vega was hanging with Andre. I was just about to say something to Cat when Robbie came and sat down with us. I groaned.

I said, "Robbie. Why are you here?" He said, "Thought I'd come and hang."

I sighed and he sat down next to Cat. Then Vega and Andre came over. I though _Great. Everyone come over! _

It was that moment when Lane came over. He said, "Which one of you is closest to Beck?"

We all shrugged. Lane said, "Tori. Come with me." She got up and followed him.

**Tori's POV**

I was just hanging with Andre. We went over to Jade and Cat. Jade seems really sad lately. Since Beck left. I wonder if she still has feelings for him. I was distracted from my trail of though by Lane saying 'Which one of you is closest to Beck?'

We just shrugged. He then told me to go with him. I followed him to the principal's office. Helen sat on the chair with the phone in her hand. She said, "Tori?" I nodded.

She said, "You have a call." I said, "Beck?" She didn't answer. I took the phone. It was Morgan Ross!

**Andre's POV**

Tori was gone for quite a while. I ended up going to find her. I asked Lane where she was. He said principal's office. I thought she was in trouble. I went round the corner to get to the door when she ran into me. She had red eyes and slight make up stains.

I pulled her in for a tight hug and whispered, "What's wrong Tori?"

She sighed and said, "It's Beck. We have to go to New York. All of us. Helen said it is okay."

I said, "What happened?"

She pulled away from the hug and said, "He had a car accident. I feel most sorry for the girl in the car though."

I looked at her. She said, "Her name was Jessie. She was 7 months pregnant and is in a worse state than Beck. They've both been rushed to hospital. A drunken driver drove into them."

I gasped and pulled her in for a hug again. I said, "Shall I tell the others?" She nodded.

**Jade's POV**

Andre had to go after Vega didn't him? It was soon 10 minutes later. They both came back. Andre said, "We have bad news."

Cat said, "It's Beck isn't it?"

They both nodded. I said, "What happened?"

Vega said, "He is in hospital. Some girl who works for Morgan was driving him back to the apartment when the car the girl was driving got hit by a drunken driver. They have been rushed to hospital."

I gasped. Cat said, "Is he okay? Is the girl okay?"

Andre said, "We don't know anything. Helen said we can all go to New York to see him. The girl is in a worse state then Beck. Her boyfriend is in pieces. She was 7 months pregnant."

Cat said, "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

They shrugged their shoulders.

I said, "We're all going to New York. We will go tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded at me. Trina came over. She said, "Where's Beck?"

Everyone looked down at the table – including me.

Vega said, "He's in hospital in New York. He went there for something and his car got hit and he's been rushed to hospital. And, no. you are not going!"

* * *

It was soon the next day. Everyone was in my car. It was me, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Vega and Andre. We were meeting Beck's parents at the airport. We were soon there. One by one, we got on the plane and sat down. Luckily, we were all in roughly in the same area.

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

**_Why Beck?_**

* * *

**A/N I know this is rushed. I had to hurry as im going to an Olly Murs concert for those who care. please read and review? haven't got many reviews and I want to know what people think of it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony's POV**

Why? Why me? I am always the one to suffer. I mean, I know Jessie is suffering way more than me but I'm the one suffering because she's suffering. Get it?

Morgan said, "Here you go Tony. Good luck." I smiled at him and walked into the hospital.

I went straight to reception. I said, "Can you help me?" She said, "How?"

I said, "My pregnant girlfriend just got rushed to hospital. She had a serious car accident?"

She nodded and said, "Jessie Prescott?" I nodded. She then said, "I'll get a nurse to take you to the ward." I nodded. Soon a nurse came. I followed her to the ward. It smelt funny and clean. I don't like hospitals.

I was taken to a waiting room. It was that moment when 5 kids came running in with 2 adults and a puppet? They sat next to me. I said, "Hi guys. Who are you here for?"

The red head said, "Our friend. Who are you here for?"

I took a deep breath and said, "My pregnant girlfriend. She was in a car crash with a guy called Beck."

A girl with black hair and green strands said, "Is her name Jessie?" I nodded.

Then a girl with high cheekbones said, "Beck and her were in the car crash together?" I nodded.

Then the girl with the cheekbones said, "I'm Tori and this is Andre. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand then shook her friend's hand.

Then a boy with a puppet said, "I'm Robbie. This is Rex." I shook Robbie's hand.

The red head then spoke up. She said, "I'm Cat. Like the animal! This is Jade." I shook both their hands.

A doctor then came through. He said, "Can I speak to a Tony Chiccolini?" I stood up and followed him through to another room.

I went into the room. The doctor shut the door behind me. He sat me down on the chair. He sat on his own behind a desk. He looked all serious. He was bald and had glasses. He chewed on his pen a little before saying, "Tony?" I nodded.

He said, "Here for your girlfriend?" I nodded yet again.

He said, "I really don't know where to begin. She was rushed in regarding a car crash. Okay, she is 7 months pregnant?" I nodded.

He said, "Well. We have some bad news."

I gasped and said, "Is she dead?" he shook her head.

I sighed. He said, "Jessie is well. She is awake. We had to operate. We knew it was a huge risk because of the baby but we did and it turned out well. She has broken her left wrist and her skull is bruised. She also has a number of bruises on her arms and her stomach."

I said, "That's great news. Well. Not all that but she's alive! Can I go see her?"

He nodded and said, "Sure. I'll take you. There is one other piece of information though. I don't know if you will like it or not." I said, "Shoot."

He said, "She went into early labour about an hour ago. About an hour after the operation. She woke up 30 minutes after and the contractions started after about half an hour. She requested you."

I was in shock. He then took me through to the room. I knocked on the door. It took a while. Whilst I was waiting, I could hear Jessie. She was saying things like, 'I want to wait for my boyfriend!' and 'I don't give a damn about my parents.'

It was then the door opened. A doctor said, "The boyfriend?" I nodded.

He let me in. She was laying on the bed with an IV in her right hand and her left wrist in a cast. I gasped. She was sweating. She said, "Tony! Get your ass over here now!"

I walked over there quite quickly. She said, "Tony. I love you so much. How is Beck?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Jess. Are you okay?" she nodded. The doctor said, "She has a mild case of amnesia. She can't remember certain things. We tested her and the only things we can get her to remember is how far in her pregnancy she is, her parents and you. Nothing else."

Jessie then said, "And Beck." I laughed at her quietly. I said, "Jess. You need to take it easy, just remember that." She nodded at me. She groaned a little. I said, "Deep breaths honey." She nodded.

Once the contraction had passed she said, "Tony, have you told anyone?" I looked at her and said; "About being in labour?" she nodded. I shook my head and said, "no one knows. I only just found out!"

She said, "Tony. Can I have my phone?" I said, "Where is it?" she said, "I don't know." I looked around for a while before finding her phone. I gave it to her.

Just then, Cat ran in. I said, "Hey Cat." She said, "Hi Tony!"

Jessie looked at me and said, "Tony. Who is this? Are you cheating on me?" I shook my head. Cat shook hers too. Cat said, "We met in the waiting room. Me and my friends came for Beck." She said, "okay."

Cat said, "I'm Cat." Jessie shook her hand and said, "Jessie. I think."

I said, "Yes Jess. Cat, she has a mild case of amnesia." She said, "Ah. My brother had that once. He forgot where he was and ended up on a ferry to Germany." I looked at her.

She said, "Beck is okay by the way. I felt sorry for you Jessie. I wanted to come and make sure you were okay." She said, "Why? What happened?"

I said, "Oh. You and Beck were in a car crash. That's why you are here." She nodded and made a louder groan.

Cat said, "Is she okay?" I said, "She's fine. She has gone into early labour.

Cat said, "I'll go then." Jess then said, "No. Cat. Stay. You seem really nice. I need lots of support. I'm really scared." I said, "She means it Cat." Cat nodded and sat the other side of the bed.

* * *

**A/N I hope this is okay guys? and thanks so much for those who reviewed! I wont be ending the story for a while! **

**vote on my poll for what Tessie's kid should be? boy or girl? R&R xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

It was soon a week later. Jessie and Tony were coming home from the hospital. They hadn't told any of the Rosses they were coming home or that they were now proud parents of twins. Cat was with them too. Her and Jessie's friendship was growing rapidly. Cat stepped out the lift. Everyone was out at that moment. Cat had two baby carriers. They had the twins in. She gasped at the penthouse.

She squealed, "Oh my Gosh this is huge!" Tony said, "Cat. Quiet! Jessie!" She looked at Jessie. Tony had picked her up bridal style as she was asleep. Cat whispered, "Oh my Gosh this is huge!"

He nodded. He said, "Gimme one minute. I'll put Jessie in her bed." She nodded and said, "Can I come?"

He said, "If you like." He took Jessie upstairs. Cat followed with the babies. She said, "Her room is bigger than my kitchen!"

He laughed and said, "Really?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. My brother made Christmas beef in there once. It didn't turn out well. Everyone who ate it got food poisoning." He said, "Sometimes I can't work you out Cat." He said, "Come on."

They went back downstairs again. They sat on the sofa. Cat had the baby girl and Tony had the baby boy.

Cat said, "Do they have names?"

He said, "Yeah. Who doesn't?"

She said, "My brothers friend didn't have a name."

He said, "Who's your brothers friend?"

She said, "Goldie."

Tony started cooing over the baby boy. Cat said, "Did I mention he was a goldfish?" He shook his head. The lift pinged. In walked Morgan, Christina, Luke, Emma, Ravi and Zuri.

Emma ran to Tony and said, "How's Jessie?" He said, "Good considering she's here."

Zuri said, "Tony. That girl don't look like Jessie."

He said, "No. That's Cat Zuri. She's Jessie's friend."

Emma said, "Oh my God. Jessie had the twins?" Tony nodded. Cat said, "One boy and one girl."

Luke looked up from his game and said, "What did I miss? Woah!" He stared at Cat. Christina said, "Luke. Leave Cat alone!"

Cat said, "Its fine. My brother's friend does that too. Not for long though. He forgets me."

Morgan said, "what's his name?" She said, "G. That's what I call him." Tony said, "She forgot to mention. The friend is a Goldfish." Emma said, "Ah." Cat said, "So. Hi guys!" Emma said, "Hi Cat. I'm Emma. This is Zuri, Ravi and Luke." She said, "Kay kay. Hi guyz."

Emma said, "Tony. Can I hold the girl?" He nodded. Cat passed her to her. Tony said, "Cute eh?" She nodded and said, "What's their names?" He said, "Better wait for Jessie." She nodded. Just then Jessie trudged down the stairs oblivious to the fact they were there. She went to Tony and snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He said, "Jess. The others are here." She didn't reply. She was asleep again. Tony said, "Sorry she hasn't said anything guys. Before we left the hospital she had a check up thing and they gave her some gas which made her droopy and tired." They said, "Ah." They nodded.

The next day Jessie woke. She looked next to her. Next to her was empty sheets. She sat up. It was then she remembered she had a doctor's appointment that day. Tony then came in.

He said, "Can we please have some help?" She said, "Sure Tony. I'll be up in a minute. What can't you do?" He said, "We can't feed them because you are up here." She said, "Oh yeah. I'll be a minute." He said, "I love you Jessie." She said, "Love you too Tony."

He walked over to her. She had her back to him as she was looking in her wardrobe. He crept up on her. He stood behind her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She responded and wrapped her arms around his arms. He turned her around to face him. She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. His knees went weak. Her auburn hair was gently falling onto her face. Considering she had just woken up It looked pretty good. He took hold of one of the chunks of hair covering her face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for a kiss. A few seconds later they pulled away. He then kissed her again. Their lips squashed together. It was then Cat ran in.

She said, "Jessie! The baby has been sick on Emma. She's on her way up!" Jessie said, "Oh no. Tony. Go down with Cat and look after the twins." He nodded and left with Cat. Jessie sighed. Emma came running in. She said, "Jessie. Your child just vomited on me! You okay?" She nodded and sat on the bed. She sighed again.

Emma said, "Jessie. What's up?"

She said, "The twins are playing up. When I first had them they refused the bottle. So we had to breastfeed. Now they won't eat or drink."

She said, "Will they sleep?"

She said, "No. The past few days they keep waking up in the night. Tony and I swap nights but then we argued. We still haven't sorted that out. We agreed that when he does the nights I get up early and when I do nights he gets up early."

She nodded and said, "I'll help now if you like."

She nodded. She then said, "Okay Emma. I'll be down soon." She nodded and left.

Ten minutes later Jessie was downstairs. She had just fed the twins. Everyone was in the lounge. They were sitting on the sofa. Jessie had the baby girl and Tony had the boy. The elevator pinged. In walked Cat's friends. Tori rushed over to Cat. She hugged her tightly.

She said, "Hey Tori. How's Beck?" She said, "Really good! He woke yesterday. Why haven't you been since a week ago?"

She said, "I've been helping Jessie with the twins." Andre said, "Yes. The twins. So cute! What are their names?" Emma said, "Yeah. Jessie and Tony never told us."

Tony said, "Well. I have Baby Charlie Chiccolini. We decided because we're not married the boy would get my surname and the Girl would get Jessie's."

Jessie said, "That would make this one little Tessa Prescott." Cat said, "That's so cute!" She thanked her. Morgan and Christina walked in.

Robbie shouted, "Its Morgan and Christina Ross!" All the teens ran over to them. Andre said, "Why haven't you ran to them Cat?"

Jessie said, "She has been staying here. She has already seen them." Morgan said, "Yeah. We let her stay because Jessie is worn out and she can't be a nanny to 4 kids and look after twins. Plus, Tony works as well so Cat stayed to help."

They all nodded. Morgan said, "Actually. How would all you lot like to stay here? We do need more help and I seem to remember you are all from Hollywood Arts. Maybe you could be extras on my film?" They all nodded in agreement. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad considering their best friend was in hospital.

**A/N So is this good guys? please review xx**


End file.
